Markle Common Framework for Private and Secure Health Information Exchange
Overview The Markle Foundation's Markle Common Framework for Private and Secure Health Information Exchange (Markle Common Framework) provides the initial elements of a comprehensive approach for secure, authorized, and private health information sharing based on Fair Information Practice Principles (FIPPs), so that patients and their authorized providers can have access to vital clinical data when and where needed. This capability is essential for providing high-quality care and reducing medical errors. The Markle Common Framework includes 16 policy and technical documents, as well as model contract language, which when taken together demonstrate how various health information networks can share information while protecting privacy and allowing for local autonomy and innovation. It was developed through a consensus-driven process by Connecting for Health, a public-private collaborative of more than 100 organizations including experts in health care delivery, technology, privacy, and the consumer experience. Policy documents The following policy documents were prepared as part of the Markle Common Framework: * P1: The Architecture for Privacy in a Networked Health Information Environment (full-text) * P2: Model Privacy Policies and Procedures for Health Information Exchange (full-text) * P3: Notification and Consent When Using a Record Locator Service (full-text) * P4: Correctly Matching Patients with Their Records (full-text) * P5: Authentication of System Users (full-text) * P6: Patients' Access to Their Own Health Information (full-text) * P7: Auditing Access to and Use of a Health Information Exchange (full-text) * P8: Breaches of Confidential Health Information (full-text) * P9: A Common Framework for Networked Personal Health Information (full-text) Technical documents The following technical documents were prepared as part of the Markle Common Framework: * Ti: The Common Framework: Technical Issues and Requirements for Implementation (full-text) * T2: Health Information Exchange: Architecture Implementation Guide (full-text) * T3: Medication History Standards (full-text) * T4: Laboratory Results Standards (full-text) * T5: Background Issues on Data Quality (full-text) * T6: Record Locator Service: Technical Background from the Massachusetts Prototype Community (full-text) * T7: Consumer Authentication for Networked Personal Health Information (full-text) Model contract language The following model contract documents were prepared as part of the Markle Common Framework: * M1: Key Topics in a Model Contract for Health Information Exchange (full-text) * M2: A Model Contract for Health Information Exchange (full-text) Policies in Practice In 2012, an additional set of resources, the Markle Connecting for Health Common Framework Policies in Practice for Health Information Sharing (Policies in Practice), was developed as an addendum to the original Markle Common Framework to address a range of critical health information sharing implementation needs identified by experts working in the field. The Policies in Practice aim to make the Markle Common Framework more relevant to current needs and more specific in some areas where additional guidance has been requested. Policy documents * Key Laws and Regulations: : Changes Relevant to the Markle Common Framework (full-text) * Consent: Implementing the Individual Participation and Control Fair Information Principle in Health Information Sharing (full-text) * Individual Access: Connecting Patients with Their Health Information (full-text) * Governance of Health Information Sharing Efforts: Achieving Trust and Interoperability with Meaningful Consumer Participation (full-text) * Policy-Aware Procurement Strategies and Practices: Asking the Right Questions & Reaching the Right Answers (full-text) * Model Contract Update and More (coming soon) Category:Security Category:Medical Category:Data